


Damn, he's in love

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: !Desperate boi Ren, !Oblivious boi Doc, Area77, Fluff, Friendzone, M/M, Ren being gay, Some may see it a little bit angsty, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Area77 times bois!
Relationships: RenDog/Docm77, Rendoc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Damn, he's in love

Doc should have been used to Ren's antics by now, considering how long they had known each other. Seriously, he had known him since they were children, but somehow, the other always managed to catch him off guard. Or, at the very least, was able to annoy the ever-living hell out of him.

Even now, despite being a government agent and the other a Hippie, Ren always made time to see him. And by making time to see him, Doc really meant that Ren would just sneak into Area77 and wait for him to catch him by surprise. He had no idea how he did it, but without fail, he always managed to sneak past the foxes, stationed around his manor and hide in his bedroom or office. Even when he was spotted, Ren was always able to hide and evade being thrown out or captured. So Doc was always in for a surprise when Ren would spring from his hiding place to greet him.

By this point, he had mostly given up. Nothing was going to stop Ren from sneaking into Area77, even befriended Hans and Franz That only made Ren more brazen in his visits. Doc, he had no idea what was wrong with the idea. Every time he came, he acted like they hadn't seen each other in years even if only a couple of weeks had passed! And he was so overly affectionate, even more so than he had been when they were younger. Much like now. He was trying to do work, going through the seles, checking up on the imprisoned creates and weird alien devices, but Ren was making that more difficult than necessary.

His arms were wrapped around his neck, leaning against his back and humming in his ear. He had tried pushing him away several times, but Ren just came back each time and clung to him tighter. And it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Ren," he said, reaching up to grab his arms. "Let me work."

"You're always working," Ren whined, holding him tighter. "Come on~ Let's take a break and go out into Falsewell. It's been so long~"

"We went out the last time you visited."

"But that was nearly two weeks ago, come on..."

Doc grunted when the other's arms suddenly moved around his waist, pulling him away from a cell with the impostor Sammon ghost. Groaning, he wiggled against his friend, but it proved to be useless when Ren just forced him to turn around and face him. That big stupid grin was on his face, which only made Doc even more irritated.

Damn it, why was he like this?

He had always been clingy, but now he was just getting ridiculous.

"Ren, I have work," he insisted, trying to push him away but to no avail. "Unlike you, who can seem to take time off whenever he feels like, I have a lot of responsibilities I need to take care of."

"I have responsibilities too~"

"Which you seem to neglect to come here."

"Because you're more important!"

Doc slapped a hand to his face, groaning into it. It was like he was talking to a brick wall. Every time, he would try to explain himself and every time, Ren would deflect and say something childish.

He had no idea why he felt the need to do so. Seriously, he came at least once or twice every month and stayed for a couple a days before leaving. How did he have time to do that so often? Why did he think he needed to? They were both adults and both busy... Hell, he was Area77 prime agent! He was always busy! Maybe he needed to talk to Grian about all of this. Send him a letter and ask him if Ren was performing his duties properly. That way, he could at least get an honest answer and maybe get Ren to see that he couldn't be coming over whenever he wanted to. Ren suddenly leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together with that big goofy grin on his face.

"You're so cute when you get all grumpy like that."

"Ugh, get off of me already."

Doc finally managed to shove him away, quickly moving over to the next cell. Fortunately, Ren didn't follow, instead of rubbing his stomach. He pouted, giving a small whin. But he didn't say anything as he watched Doc go, grumbling to himself as he began to work.

Leaning back against the wall, Ren hummed softly to himself as he watched the other work. He would have normally gone up and pestered him to go out into the marketplace, but he liked watching him work sometimes. Doc was also so serious and made the cutest faces when he was working so hard. When his eyebrows would furrow. When his cheeks would puff out. When he would brush some stands of hair out of his eyes. When he would mutter a few words to himself before going silent again. He just looked so adorable and handsome when he was concentrating so hard. Though it wasn't nearly as fun chatting and going out with him, Ren still liked to watch him from time to time.

He did wish he would relax a little more. He hadn't been like this when they were younger, but ever since he became one of Area77 Agents, he had turned so stiff and serious. Yes, he was an adult now, but that didn't mean he couldn't lighten up a little.

Still, he knew Doc didn't mind his visits. If he really wanted to, he could find a way to keep him from coming. Not to mention he was pretty strong on his own. He could just punch him or something if he really didn't want him around... But he knew he never would. Doc cared about him way more than he let on, and he was too stubborn to admit he liked him coming over.

Of course, that stubbornness is what made him so cute, so Ren didn't mind at all.

"Stop staring at me."Ren snapped out his thoughts, looking over to Doc. The other hadn't looked up from his work, still continuing to work on Tango's cell. He could have sworn that his cheeks were a little flushed, which just made Ren smile. God, why did he have to be so cute? It should have been illegal for someone to be this adorable! Then why isn't he in a cell with a sign "Keep out! The cute machine of death and destruction!"

He only smiled.

"But you're just so pretty, Doc~ I can't help myself, you know?"

Doc only groaned.

"Why do you keep saying that...?"

"Because it's true! You're the prettiest person I know!"

"... Shut up and let me work."

Ren laughed, seeing Doc look even more embarrassed than before. He laid his head down on his arms and continued to watch him, humming softly to himself. Doc would always get so embarrassed when he complimented him. He probably thought he was just teasing him, which he was... But it was more than that. He couldn't help himself though. Doc was just so handsome, and nice, in his own way.

Yes, he would scold him a lot and call him an idiot, but that was because Doc was just so serious and would always get embarrassed when he complimented him. Besides, he had always been there for him. He stayed by his side even when he found out that he could go crazy if that part of him was triggered. He didn't reject him when he told him he liked men. And he had been his first real friend. Doc was special. He had always been special.

And Doc was stubborn too. He wasn't seeing his affections as anything other than him being the touchy friend he always knew. Yes, he did complain about the more frequent hugs, but he never really rejected him. He just sort of grumbled and pushed him away if it got to be too much, like earlier. But he never fully kicked him out.

Ren knew he would need to get more serious if he wanted Doc to see him beyond being his best friend. He had some ideas in mind, some he would need to think on and discuss with Grian, Iskall and Stress. But for now, he was happy just to watch Doc work, as he always did.


End file.
